


WHEN YOUR FAMILY FINDS OUT THAT YOUR IN LOVE

by yoda76547



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoda76547/pseuds/yoda76547
Summary: The day after the medusa episode,the important people in alex's life find out about her new love.





	

AT WORK

 

When alex woke up she felt great. Maggie liked her,really liked her. She was on cloud nine. They had sat down, eaten the pizza and enjoyed their beer and talked til almost midnight. And they had snuggled and kissed. And then kissed some more,basically a great night for her. She was looking forward to telling kara the news. Alex went through her regular routine of showering and getting dressed. She was grabing her keys when she got a text message. Good morning babe. Had a lot of fun last night. Alex typed back you're not getting soft on me,are you Maggie? No,just checking in with my girlfriend. I am great,how are you. Fine, hey do you want to get together tonight. Yes, how about I take you out to dinner tonight, wear something nice. Do you like French cuisine? Alex wrote smilling. Yes I do, what time will you be picking me up? Around 8,alex typed back. See you then, babe, followed by a heart is what alex got back from Maggie. She sent her a few hearts back. She grabbed her keys and was out the door on her way to work.

Winn was sitting at his desk working on his computer, when he heard someone humming love in an elevator behind him. Well, someone must be in a really good mood this morning. He had been working for a while here now and he never had even heard anyone whistling in this place. He turned around to see who the culprit was. Winn almost fell out of his chair. The last person he ever thought of humming was alex danvers. He made eye contact with alex and she stopped humming. And seeing as winn sometimes has a proplem keeping things to himself he blurted out. You so got laid, didn't you? Even though he said the last word very quiet, alex heard the whole sentence. Alex was so quick at winns's side he thought barry had replaced alex. She proceded to turn his chair around, and was pounding her finger on his chest while she was talking to him. You do remember what I can do with my finger right winn. Well its not my fault, your'e the one that is walking in here humming. Alex was about to reply to that when jonzz came over. He stopped in front of them and made eye contact with alex. Winn did not know what was going on, but it was apparently a day for miracles, because jonzz had the biggest smile on his face. Winn did not even know that the martian could smile. Alex was so surprised by his smile that she looked at him with an upraised eye brow. Alex, I think you should take the day off. Why? alex asked. He looked at her and said. You do remember that I can read minds, right. And of course I will not do that unless I have to, but you are so overwhelmed with big emotions that you are pretty much projecting them, and I do not even have to try to read your mind, and by the way I am happy for you. Thank you sir I think. She gave winn another evil look, turned around and left. And you Mr winn can get back to work.


End file.
